


Hearts content

by Icantrideabicycle



Category: IT (2017), Safe Haven - Nicholas Sparks
Genre: Eddie changes his last name to franklin, Eddie runs away, F/M, M/M, Multi, Richie has kids, Safe Haven AU, henry sucks, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantrideabicycle/pseuds/Icantrideabicycle
Summary: Eddie runs away from his abusive husband and attempts to start over in a small town.





	Hearts content

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I’m sorry if this sucks ripppp me

“Open the door!” I plead using tome palm of my hand to knock frantically looking behind me as I do so.

“Cmon Mike, please Stan.” I sob out, my tears mixing with the rain.

Stan opens the door with fear and worry on his face. 

“Oh Eddie! What’s the matter?” he pulls in the house, his own hands shaking as he does. 

He gives me a hug and shuts the door.

It feels like seconds later and I’m on a greyhound bus wearing a dark hoodie and a shorter haircut.

I’m not able to feel safe until HE is using his badge on another bus to find me. 

I’m able to fall asleep and not look over my shoulder despite the stress I was.

 

////////////////

 

The morning brought a peace I never thought was possible after the night before. 

The sign said “Rockport Maine” and it was beautiful compared to the shit hole Derry was.

It was right by the ocean and there were many boats on the dock. Most of the people that got of the greyhound stopped in small convenient store on the dock.

The warm air and bright sun was calming.

The sound of a woman complaining about her coffee pulled me from my thoughts.

“This isn’t fresh, it’s lukewarm mud.” The woman scoffed

The woman was talking to a cashier who didn’t seem interested in what she had to say. 

“I don’t know what to tell you ma’m it’s an Ethiopian blend see.” He pulled out the mix.

Strangely enough, the lukewarm mud coffee sounded oddly appealing. 

 

/////////////////

 

I sat a cup of coffee down on the cashier counter and looked up at the cashier.

He had long unruly curly hair and warm eyes.

“So just the cup of mud for you then?” He asked.

I didn’t answer.

“That will be 97 cents” 

I pulled out a dollar and handed to to him. I would of told him to keep the change, but who knows how long I’ll have money before I run out. 

“Thank you.” I smiled.

“No thank you.” He shouted as I walked out.

 

I walked along by the dock and explore the small town until dark. I then decided to take shelter under a bridge out on shore. 

Even though I was outside on the beach. I was the first time I had felt safe in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh this was so short I promise my next chapter is longer I just need to get into this story!!
> 
> My tumblr is icantrideabicycle  
> Yell at me there!!!


End file.
